


The Music of The Night

by Nyreena26



Category: Danny Phantom, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyreena26/pseuds/Nyreena26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young strangers come to Amity Park: one who helps Nyreena in her time of need and the other who is searching for the key to breaking a long and suffered curse caused by his father, the real and living Phantom of the Opera. When Team Phantom finds out how these two are related and what their real reasons are for being in town will this lead to true love or untold doom for more than just the teens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange Encounter with A Music Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This has been a work that I've been crafting for quite some time now and after a bit of rewriting I present to you this fine piece of writing that I'm sure you will all enjoy! 
> 
> I do not own either Danny Phantom or the Phantom of the Opera, they belong to their respective owners. What I own is my original characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student joins Casper High who has a strange personality about him and Nyreena meets a strange, and rather handsome, young man who has come to her aid when she is having issues trying to find the perfect song for her dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the new guy Erikson and the strange and curious Phantom of the Night, who both have a great way with music.

     What seemed to be just another day for Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Nyreena it was soon to be the beginning of an extraordinary adventure unlike anything they have experienced before. On the day it began it was a typical school day for the four and they were recalling the night before when they were out on patrol. Still a bit peeved about one fight in particular Danny said, "Man, is it just me or is the Box Ghost getting really persistent about trying to make us fear him and his 'powers of corrugated cardboard'? I am so glad that he's so easy to beat and get the fight over with." "I totally agree with you on that," Tucker replied with a nod. "He has to be the only ghost in all of the Ghost Zone that we can beat and go right back to what we were doing before." "He's really not even worth the the challenge now," Sam added. "He doesn't even have to finish a 'beware' before he's sucked into the Thermos. In all honesty why do we even care putting him in there when it's just too easy now?" Getting a deadpanned look on his face Danny answered, "Because he's actually a lot more annoying then Dash on one of his bad days." Everyone nodding and murmuring their agreements Nyreena glanced up for only a second or two then looked again and head tilted in curiosity at what she was seeing. It was a young man wearing a dark blue hoodie with the hood up over his head, black pants with black cargo boots, and a backpack slung over his right shoulder. As well as the hood being up his long black hair hung in his face covering the right half of it like a mask. Watching as he moved through the crowd Nyreena noticed how he wouldn't look anyone in the eye or in the face, avoiding anyone that might come into contact with him; basically he tried to keep to himself as much as he possibly could. Truly perplexed by that Nyreena wondered what could have happened to him to make him act so strangely like that. Starting to feel a wave of compassion for him flow through her Sam's voice cut through her thoughts as she asked, "Nyreena? Nyreena are you okay?" Snapping back to reality Nyreena pulled her focus back and answered, "Wha...oh, yeah I'm fine. Guess I was just lost in my thoughts again." "Well we better head back to class before we end up being late," Tucker replied with a smile while leading the way to their first class of the day. The others smiling as well they followed him to their class, walking in and taking their usual seats. Not a few minutes later Mr. Lancer arrived with the same young man Nyreena had seen earlier and quickly recognizing him she was perplexed once more at this strange turn of events. Calling for everyone's attention Lancer explained, "Class, we have a new student joining us today and his name is Erikson Destler. Now I do have to tell you that he is extremely shy and he doesn't like to have anybody look him in the eyes or the face. So please, if you can keep this in mind and just let him get used to things on his own it will be much appreciated." Looking at the young man he said, "Erikson, if you can find a seat somewhere I can start our lesson for today." Slowly nodding in agreement Erikson headed for the back of the room, passing by the team which made the four look at each other with a wondering look then watched as she took a seat in the far back without a sound and stare at the surface of his desk. Looking at each other again the teens wondered what had made him so shy in the first place before turning their attention back to the lesson.

      Once class was over and throughout the rest of the day the team continued to watch Erikson as he tried his best to stay out of the public eye. Seeing how hard he was trying to avoid everyone they felt a sense of compassion and a need to help him but knew that they couldn't in case it would make him feel worse than what he did now. It felt like they were fighting an impossible odd that was stacked too high against them. However that odd was to quickly change in a big way that would ignite the chain of events that was soon to follow. Towards the end of the day during the last passing period the team saw Erikson up ahead of them in his usual routine when someone got a little too close to his liking and accidentally tripped on his own foot and started falling face first to the ground. Quickly feeling her stomach lurch and her heart tug in fear of him getting hurt Nyreena suddenly dashed forward hoping to stop him in time before he crashed to the floor. Managing to duck by everyone that was in the way she reached him in a matter of a few split seconds and caught him by his shoulders, managing to slow his fall down in time to avoid getting hurt. After they hit the ground and stayed down for a few seconds she helped him lean up into a sitting position and gently sighed a breath of relief that things had turned out alright. Then, before she could catch herself, she accidentally looked at him in the face and saw the quickly growing look of surprise and fear in his eye as he looked back. Quickly reeling back as his anxiety took over Erikson scrambled to his feet, pulling his hood down as far as it could go at the same time, and ran back down the hall as fast as he could. Absolutely horrified that she had done that Nyreena watched with a heartbroken look and felt that she had alienated him even more than what he was before. Biting her lip a bit and trying to hold back a sob that suddenly came up she hoped that she didn't scare him to the point of never coming back to the school again. The others watching what had happened they looked at each other with a concerned look, wondering how the event would affect the both of them like it did in the near future.

* * *

     Long after the school day had let out and later on at her dance class Nyreena was out on the auditorium stage working on her self-made routine for the upcoming recital the studio was holding in almost a week. She had long since worked out the choreography she had wanted to show her advanced technique and skill but the song choice was a different story. At first she had found a few songs that she thought would fit her concept but after dancing to each one for only a minute or so they were rejected one by one. After sixty to seventy songs later she was no closer to finding the one that would fit just right. Sitting near the edge of the stage and shuffling through a new selection of music on her phone she listened to each song for a few seconds before shaking her head and going onto the next one. Meanwhile up in one of the auditorium's viewing boxes, box number five to be precise, Erikson was concealed in the shadows lounging about and composing a piece of music in his head. Not having a place to call home for himself he found his way to the studio and up to the abandoned loft that was once used for storage, using that as a place to stay for the time being. While he continued to weave his piece together the sound of the rapidly changing music soon drifted through his ears and stopped what he was doing, quickly curious as to what was going on. Silently sneaking over to the ledge and slowing peeking over it it was to his surprise that it was the young woman that had saved him earlier that day, at the same time accidentally looking him in the face. After he had run away from her and had gotten a chance to calm down he realized that it was only an accident he felt terrible for treating her act of help the way he did. Continuing to watch her curiously , quickly figuring out that she had to be a student at the studio, and seeing that she was having quite the trouble trying to find the right song to dance to Erikson felt the need to help solve her dilemma to repay her kindness. Taking a few moments to think about what to do he suddenly felt a song fill his heart that he sensed would be able to help. All at once a plan quickly formed in his mind and a clever grin appeared on his face for he knew just what to do. Without making a sound he pulled away from the ledge and snuck out of the box, making his way to the loft for a few moments then to the stage to prepare what he needed for his plan to work.

         While she continued to reject every single song she had Nyreena felt like she was ready to give up when just before she started to play the next song another one started to play upstage from her. Surprised by it she turned to look behind her, slowly getting up at the same time, and listened to it fro a few moments. As she did she felt a strange tugging at her heart and knew then that this was the song she was looking for at long last. The melody entranced her, the tempo moved just right, and there was just something about it that allured and captivated her. As it continued to play the tugging at her heart tugged a bit harder and felt the exact spot where her choreography would fit with the song and began to dance along with it at that moment. The dancing and the music seamlessly meshing together Nyreena lost herself so much in it that she didn't even realize that she had shifted to her real form while still wearing her dance clothes. While she moved through the steps she felt for the first time that this was the best routine she had ever danced in her career. A few moments later everything came to an end and Nyreena fell into her final pose, her senses quickly returning to her and looked around trying to figure out what, and who, made the wonderful music. When he had played the last note Erikson had quickly made his way down to the stage, having played his song on an old organ that was from the theater's hey day. And silently approached from behind seeing Nyreena looking around for the source of the music. A bit of a smile playing at his lips at that he made himself relax and regain his composure before he made himself known to her. The last thing he wanted was to give himself away and spoil the surprise. Moving around so that she couldn't see him as she looked around he stopped in one spot and called out, "If I may, your dancing is unlike anything I've ever seen before. By what I've seen you truly have the gift only a few are blessed to receive. A gift that you have put to good use for your great success."

         Surprised by the voice and what it had spoke Nyreena quickly turned to where it came from and was surprised again by who she saw. It was a young man with long, shaggy black hair, wearing a baggy long-sleeved white shirt that was buttoned halfway down, which showed his slightly sculpted chest, that was tucked into a pair of dark brown pants with the legs tucked into a pair of knee high black boots On his hands were a pair of black gloves and on the right side of his face was a white half-faced mask that was covered a bit by his bangs. As she continued to stare at him she felt a strange attraction to him to which she couldn't explain why she was. While he was doing the same thing he started walking towards her while he took in the sight of her thin yet strong body frame which to him showed the years and dedication she put into her talent as well as the ghostly beauty about her. Watching him come closer Nyreena quickly got on her guard and asked him hesitantly, "Who...who are you? Were you the one that played the song that I just danced to a few moments ago?" Stopping a couple of feet in front of her her and nodding in agreement with a light smile he said, " Yes, I was the one that played the song for you. As for who I am...well, I'm afraid that I can't give my real name for certain...reasons, so for the time being you can call me the Phantom of the Night." Not believing what she heard Nyreena gave the Phantom an 'are you serious' look and asked, "...Really? The Phantom of the Night? So what, you're the Phantom of the Opera or is that just a colorful play on words that you came up with?" Getting a light chuckle in his voice the Phantom replied, "I can certainly see why you would think of that. Though I did take my inspiration from the famous character I am no way possible really him. If you know the Phantom's Phantom he was obsessed with trying to make his student fall in love with him and be with him forever. As for me I had sensed that you were having a great deal of trouble trying to find a song and felt the one you needed play in my heart so I decided to play it for you to ease that trouble away. I...I do hope that you like how it came out as I played it."

         Patiently listening as he explained himself Nyreena was trying to see if it was some sort of ploy to throw her off, but when he said that he felt the song she needed in his heart her outlook changed completely and let herself relax. When she heard him ask if she like how the song came out she softly smiled and nodded then replied, "Yes, yes I did. It was truly the first thing that's been able to fit my choreography. The way it was able to flow with it and make it seem so alive it felt like was the best that I have ever done in all of my dancing career." Happy that she truly enjoyed it the Phantom gave her a grateful bow and said, "Thank you. That makes me feel honored that my music was able to do that for you. Especially to help expand your great talent and skill that you exuberate when you dance." Not expecting that kind of a compliment Nyreena quickly looked away to hide the sudden blush that appeared in her cheeks while feeling humbled and a strange flutter in her stomach at the same time. Managing to see the blush just as she turned away the Phantom gently smiled as he leaned up then taking a couple of steps closer he asked her, "I...I hope you don't mind but can I ask what your name is? I...would really like to know." Looking back up when when she heard the question Nyreena took a few moments to respond, at the same time reaching up to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, then looking at the Phantom she said hesitantly, "It's...Nyreena. My name is Nyreena." Smiling a bit more when he heard her name the Phantom nodded and replied, "What a wonderful name. The beauty and resonance of it is quite...entrancing and...alluring at the same time. It's a perfect fit for one such as you." When she heard that she quickly felt the burn of her blush grow deeper in her cheeks and looking off to the side she said in a slight whisper, "Oh, uh th-thank you. Thank you very much." Watching her reaction the Phantom's smile turned into a bit of an intriguing grin he held up his hands and waved them around a bit in a magical-like manner, and just like magic he produced a dark red rose out of mid-air. Noticing what he was doing out of the corner of her eye Nyreena looked back at him and watching the rose appear she was amazed by it, even thought it was just a simple trick. When he handed it over to her she gently too it and admired it while her mind was racing about what she had thought about him before.

         As she tried to figure it out the Phantom slowly moved behind her, getting as close as comfortably possible, and placed his hand on her shoulders while leaning his head down next to hers. Subtly feeling hat while she continued to think it broke her out of her concentration and trying to find her voice she asked, "Are...are...are you really sure that you're not the real Phnatom of the Opera?" Trying to hold back a small laugh that came up in his throat he calmed himself and answered, "Perhaps I am and perhaps I'm not, but there's one thing that sets me apart from him. And that's that I will never force you to fall in love with me. I believe that you should have the choice of who you want to give your heart to that loves you for you." Surprised by what he said Nyreena felt her core start to beat faster and her her eyes grew wide with the surprise. Turning to look at him to say something but before she could the alarm on her phone suddenly went off telling her that class was over and she needed to head home for the night. Feeling a rather bit disappointed by that she gently pulled away from him, grabbed her phone and shutting off the alarm then looking at the Phantom she said, "I...hate to say it but my class is over for the evening and I need to get home before I accidentally get locked in for the night." One of his eyebrows lifting in a lightly quizzical manner a corner of his lips started to tug into a smile and gesturing to her he asked," "Why would you be worried about being locked in when you can just slip through a wall as if it were nothing?" Getting confused as to what he meant Nyreena saw the gesture and looking at herself she saw that she was in her real form she quickly started to panic. Starting to get afraid she begged him, "Wha-? How...? Please, you have to keep this a secret no matter what. If someone with a dark heart were to find this out it could spell untold doom for possible two realms." Seeing her panic and begging him to keep her secret the Phantom walked over to her and eased, "Shh, shh, it's okay. I should probably tell you that hearing my music can have some...pretty strange effects and was the cause for you transforming without knowing it. I promise to keep your secret safe at all cost." Hearing his reason for what happened and his promise Nyreena sighed in relief and replied, "Thank you so much. It really means a lot that you're willing to keep my secret safe It truly means more than you can ever know." Then realizing that she really needed to go she said, "I...I really need to go. Thank you so much for helping me out with my music problem and finishing my routine. I really appreciate it." Turning away to head offstage she stopped for a couple of moments then turning back she asked, "Do you think that...we'll see each other again? You know, like a chance encounter or...something?"

         Giving her a warm and comforting smile the Phantom moved closer and taking the rose and setting it in her hair behind her hair he answered, "Well, if you ever wish to see me again, just call out 'I wish to for the music of the night.' Once you do I will be right there for you." Feeling happy about that Nyreena smiled and said, "Oh, alright then. Thank you." Starting to turn away again another thought crossed her mind and looking back once more she asked, "Before I go for real this time I was wondering if...if you would mind playing your song for my dance at the recital? Since, you know, it's really not recorded on anything." Lightly chuckling and nodding at the same time he said while giving her another bow, "It would be my honor. Anything to help you succeed in your performance." Smiling even more she nodded back and replied, "Thank you. Alright I'm...I'm going for good this time so no more questions from me. I'll...I'll see you later." Waving goodbye as she left the stage, transforming back at the same time, the Phantom waved back then waiting a few moments the smile on his face disappeared and looking up he said, "Father, now that I've found who my brother, your other son, has been looking for I can only pray that I have the power to protect her from his half of our curse. And if destiny be willing she indeed has the power to set us all free from our masks for good."


	2. First Strike of The Black Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on their patrol the team runs into someone that has plans for destruction for the city if he doesn't find what he has come for; something that he hopes that can break the long curse that he has had to go through for a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter, everyone! Get ready because the villain of our story is being introduced! Get ready to meet the next generation of the Angel of Darkness!

 

     Later on that evening while the team was out on patrol together as a group Nyreena looked like she was in a bit of a fog which concerned the others quite a bit. Hoping to break her out of it Danny floated over next to her and shaking her shoulder he asked, "Uh, Nyreena? Ghost Zone to Nyreena, are you in there?" Not hearing him at first Nyreena remained silent but finally hearing him she shook her head a few times and looking over she answered, "Huh? Did you say something, Danny? I'm sorry if I missed it." Looking at the others then back at Nyreena Sam asked, "Are you feeling okay? Ever since you joined up with us after your dance class you've been a bit...distant. Did something...happen while you were there this afternoon?" Really not sure how her friends would understand about her meeting the Phantom Nyreena quickly thought for a few moments then answered, "Oh, well, it's that I finally found the right kind of music for my dance for the recital. Though it's only a week away to the show I finally managed to find it." Unsure about her answer Tucker decided to go along with it and replied, "That's great. At least now it's one less thing to worry about and one more thing to get excited for, right?" Nodding in agreement Nyreena said, "Yeah, that's true. Now that I finally have my song I can relax and just focus on making my performance the best it can possibly be. You guys are coming by the way, right? It would mean so much for all of you to come and see it." Giving her a reassuring smile Danny said, "Of course. We wouldn't miss seeing your dance and showing our support for our friend. Besides, we all got our tickets the moment they went on sail right after you told they were. We wouldn't skip out on this for the world. Right guys?" The others nodding in agreement Sam replied, "No way possible. Don't worry Nyreena, we'll be right there in the audience rooting for you all the way." Very happy that her friends had her back Nyreena said, "Thanks guys. Knowing that you'll be there makes things a lot easier to handle." As they moved along a strange started to fill Nyreena and it troubled her, making her stop mid-air and try to figure out what was troubling her. The others noticing that she had stopped and turning around to rejoin her Danny asked, "Hey, are you alright? You've got that certain look when you're sensing something bad." Still trying to figure it out Nyreena looked over and answered, "I'm not entirely sure. I was just flying along when it hit me and I've been trying to figure out what's causing it." Wondering what to do about that Tucker suggested, "Do you want to try following it and see if it leads to where it's at?" Seeing it as a good idea Nyreena nodded and focused her senses and tried to hone in on where the feeling was coming from. When she thought that she had something she said to the others while pointing in a certain direction, "I think I got it. It's coming from somewhere in that direction." Looking at where she was pointing Danny nodded and said, "Cool. You take the lead and show us where to go then we'll split up and look around to see what's causing the trouble." Nodding in reply Nyreena flew ahead while the others followed behind, making their way over to a building that didn't seem suspicious in the least. Everyone looking at each other in confusion as to why they were led there they dismissed it and set about looking around the place; Tucker looking around the ouside while Danny and Sam phasing inside to search and Nyreena going up to the room to check things out.

     As she landed on the roof and started to look around Nyreena kept on her guard in case there was something, or someone, on the roof as well that had a dark intention. And right she was for being cautious for indeed someone was there as well that was the reason for the ill sense she was feeling. While she continued to slowly look around her newly gained "shadow" was silently following her movements, waiting for the right moment to surprise her. As for who the shadow was it was a young man that looked slightly older than she was with shoulder-length silver blonde hair, wearing a deep red shirt unbuttoned from the middle down to bare his chest underneath a black jacket with matching pants and boots, a black half-faced mask resting on the left half of his face, a red-lined black collared cape, and a rapier with a human skull-shaped hilt strapped to his waist. Watching her look over every inch of the roof he couldn't help but admire her determination to find something and it made him smirk a little at the prospect of what she was going to find. Deciding to make himself known he stepped out from his hiding place while her back was turned and leaning against the door to the roof he said, "Well this is certainly something. What is a beautiful young lady like you looking around for on a what you thought was an abandoned roof? It certainly can't be anything truly important, but I think I can make it important." While she looked around with a careful eye Nyreena suddenly felt her sense triple in power as they detected the source of her ill feeling then when she heard the voice from behind he it made her gasp in surprised, unsheathe her sword, and swing it around to point it at the young man who surprised her even more when she saw him for the first time. Seeing how she reacted the young man lightly chuckled under his breath and said as he eyed how close her sword was to him, "If this is how you greet people when you meet them for the first time you must make quite an impression on them. Or in them, if you're not being careful enough with that." Listening to the way he spoke to her Nyreena felt uneasy by it but what was really unsettling to her was that he had a similar look to the Phantom, however this look was more foreboding and had a truly dark air that matched the dark sense about him. Trying to keep her resolve up and look like she wasn't thrown by his initial appearance she replied, "For strangers and enemies it's always how I greet them so that they know that I mean business."

         Slightly smirking at her response the young man casually walked around her, somehow not even slightly worried about the sword, and said while making a paced circle, "I see. I must say you do make your point very well however I'm not entirely convinced that you're able to prove it by what I've seen of your reaction to making my presence known to you." Looking at him with an incredulous look Nyreena glared at him as he circled around her, keeping her sword aimed at him as he moved, she growled under her voice at the last part at the last part of his remark and replied, "I don't have to prove myself of making my point. Especially to someone by the likes of you. After all, why should I when I am who I am?" Stopping and arching a curious eyebrow at that the young man asked with a bigger smirk, "And, uh, just who might you be, by the way? I'm rather quite curious as to know just you are myself. If you tell me I'll be more than happy to tell you who I am, since I'm sure you're curious as to know." Mentally hesitating for a few moments she considered his offer as well as suspecting him of trying to trick her into falling for a trap. Figuring that it was best to keep this guy talking until her friends regrouped and made their way up or if all else failed sent them an urgent telepathic message telling them that she need their help. Deciding to tell him who she was, but not who she really was, she lightly sighed and still holding the young man at sword point she replied, "Very well. I am Sapphire, daughter of Lord Pariah Dark and the future queen of the Ghost Zone. Now, who are you and what are you doing here in Amity Park?" Straightening himself up as he listened to her introduce herself the young man graciously bowed to her when he heard that she was a princess and said, "I must say it's truly an honor to meet you, your Highness. Never in my life did I imagine that I would meet a princess, especially a beautiful one like you." Then leaning back up he then introduced him with a suave smile, "As for myself I am known as the Angel of Darkness, and as for my business here in this quaint little town I'm afraid that is for me to know and know alone. I do hope that you can understand but I do have my reasons and I have to be sure that what I'm looking for is here so that...any unwanted violence can be prevented from happening."

         Quickly recognizing the nickname it made Nyreena thing about the Phantom and how he took his name from the Phantom of the Opera's many names and made it his own. However, not liking the sound of what the Angel said she tightened her grip on her sword and moving her stance into a defensive one she said, "So what you're saying is that if you don't find whatever you're looking for you're threatening to bring harm to the city? Then I have no choice but to stop you here and now before you have a chance to do anything that will harm anyone in the process. Whatever your reasons might be I don't trust there for one second, and for that matter I don't trust you either. So as far as I'm concerned you have two choices at this point. Either you leave and never return or you face me here and now and send you packing to prove that I do mean business." Chuckling at first then laughing harder the Angel drew his rapier and crossing it with her blade he replied while closing the distance between them, "Then I guess I can make the only choice I can since I'm not leaving without my prize in hand. So let's see how well you can handle that blade of yours, shall we?" Deciding that that was the final straw Nyreena angrily growled and pushed the Angel's blade off of hers and swung her sword at him, making the Angel block and return the favor. As they were dueling Nyreena decided that it was time to call the rest of the team for backup and focusing her telepathic power to contact them she mentally called out, "Guys, I found the source of what was troubling my senses but I need your help taking him down. We're on the roof so please hurry!" The moment they heard the message in their heads Danny quickly helped Sam phase out the of the building and down to the street where Tucker was waiting for them. Once the two landed Danny helped his friends get situated then when they were ready he helped fly them up to the roof and after landing they saw the reason why Nyreena asked them to back her up. The moment they saw the Angel they were quite unsure of what to make of him. While they continued to duel the Angel noticed them out of hte corner of his eye and snorting at that he said, "Well, it looks like we have some newcomers to see our little duel. Friends of yours by any chance?" Noticing the side glance he made Nyreena saw an opportunity and as soon as he asked his question he opened himself and she took it, pulling her sword out of the way and kicked him in the stomach sending the Angel back a foot or so which gave her the opportunity to join her team. As she backed up to them she answered, "Why yes, they are. They're also my teammates and my most trusted allies and together we can go up against anything that stands in our way of protecting this town from all the evil that that tried to hurt it."

         Recovering from the kick to his stomach the Angel looked over at her and really seeing who was with her he stood as tall as he possibly could and said, "But of course. You're friends with none other than Danny Phantom himself and I know how much of a 'hero' he is from the stories I've heard about him. And here I thought that I was probably going to avoid him altogether since technically I'm not a ghost and therefore not a concern. I guess that now it's going to be the complete opposite. And it also means that we'll be seeing each other again sometime in the near future and do battle once again." Then giving a bit of a chuckle he added, "All the more reason to looking forward to it. I'd say that we call our duel a draw for now, your Highness, and catch up next time in a more...casual circumstance, eh? So for now I shall say adieu until we meet again. And next time, I will not be so kind as to leave you all where you're standing." Reaching inside the back of his cape  he pulled out a pellet in his hand and slammed it against the roof, quickly creating a smoke cloud that engulfed it just as the team tried to rush forward and stop him. Taking a few moments to clear the air the team saw as the smoke faded away that the Angel had made his escape in the confusion and was nowhere to be seen. Everyone letting out a sigh of frustration Danny looked over at Nyreena and asked her, "So...who was that exactly? He kinda seemed a bit...out there with the way he spoke." Taking a few moments to finish calming down Nyreena looked over and answered, "He called himself the Angel of Darkness, which he took from one of the names of the Phantom of the Opera. And I have to agree with you on that. With the way he kept talking about finding something that's apparently here in the city and threatening anyone with harm if he didn't find it...it just didn't sit well with me at all and I had no choice but to tell him that he was not going to do a single thing and show him out of town. Which led to our duel and me calling for backup." Quickly getting curious about what the object was in question was Tucker asked, "Did he happen to mention what he was looking for in case we need to find it first before he does?" Shaking her head Nyreena replied, "I'm afraid not. I tried to get him to tell me but all he wanted to say was that he had his reasons and he wanted to be sure that whatever he was looking for was here before any unwanted violence was made," Sighing again Sam grumbled, "Well that's just great. How are we supposed to stop this loon when we don't even know what he's after? It could be something so simple we could miss it altogether." Nodding in agreement Danny said, "You're right, Sam. Without knowing what the Angel's after we don't have a clue on how to figure out a way to stop him. But we can't give up knowing that he's out there and he plans on threatening anyone if things don't go his way. We have to be on the lookout in case he decides to show himself again and causes some serious trouble." The others nodding agreement Nyreena said, "If anybody else agrees I think our patrol for the night is well over with. We've got a lot to do if we're going to be ready the next time the Angel makes an appearance." Everyone definitely nodding in agreement to that they made their way down to the street and on their way to their homes to ponder on what they could do  to anticipate the Angel's next move.

     A short time after they left the Angel stepped out of the shadows on a nearby roof, having watched the team soon after he disappeared, and having a wide smirk on his lips he mused, "Hmm, they truly think that they have a chance  of trying to stop me from achieving my long sought goal of finally being free from my wretched curse. In the end it won't matter for nothing can stop me from reaching my goal to find the young woman destined to break the curse with our true love that my putrid brother and I have to share no thanks to our...dear father. And what those fools don't realize is that I've already found her...or to say that she found me without even realizing it." Heartily chuckling at that he then produced an un-bloomed black rose out of thin air and toasting it he said, "Soon princess, you'll find this token of affection and when you do you shall fall for my undying love and be mind forevermore." Placing a kiss on the bud he set it down on the ledge of the roof then curled his cape around himself and disappeared back into the shadows, eagerly anticipating the moment he and Nyreena would meet each other, and in his mind, have the advantage he needed to succeed.


	3. Getting The Chance to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erikson and Nyreena make up for the accident that occured between them and at rehearsal, with thanks to the Phantom's music, Nyreena's dance astounds everyone who sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey avid readers! Welcome back to another great chapter of the story! Get settled in because here comes some rather touching moments ahead!

    A few days after that night Nyreena was walking down a hallway at school, lost in thought about what the Angel's intentions were for being in Amity Park. She knew that she and the others had to figure out what it was before the city was put in peril because of it. Meanwhile down the hall Erikson was in his usual routine of trying to stay out of everyone else's way and not have anyone managing to see his face. The two being so distracted they had no idea that they were on a direct course for each other until it was too late and they ran into each other. Suddenly pulled back to reality when they felt the force of the thud the two quickly backed up from one another to recover then looking to see who they ran into by accident. The moment she saw Erikson Nyreena quickly averted her gaze so that she wouldn't make him feel uncomfortable and anxious once again. When he realized that was Nyreena that he ran into and saw that she looked away from him to keep from causing another simple accident it made Erikson remember what happened the last time and how he had reacted to it. Gently reaching out to touch her turned away cheek and and turning her gaze back to his he said, "Please, don't...don't feel like you have to do that. We both probably weren't paying attention to where we were going and had no idea that we were heading right for each other. But I really...I really don't mind it now, though it does remind me that I need to apologize for how I acted when you had come to my aid the other day. I had treated it so poorly when all you were trying to do was help me in my time of need. I'm sorry that I didn't thank you for your kindness and I wish to thank you now, if I still can." When she felt his touch on her cheek as he turned her face back and listened to him explain himself Nyreena's eyes were filled with complete surprise, as well as feeling her core beat faster the moment she felt him touch her cheek. As he apologized and wondered if he could still thank her for what she did she nodded and replied, "It's alright. There's really nothing to apologize for anyways. I looked at your face before I had a chance to remember and stop myself which just made the situation worse. And you're welcome. When I had seen you starting to fall I just knew that I had to do something before you had a chance to get hurt. Who knows what kind of harassment and all the bullying you might have endured if I wasn't able to save you in time."

    Nodding in agreement Erikson understood what she meant he remembered how terrible he felt when he realized it was just an accident he thought for a moment and asked, "I...I didn't make you feel bad about what you did, by any chance? Because after I realized that it was just an accident I felt so awful that I treated your act of kindness like I did." Trying her best to not react to his question Nyreena thought about lying so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings but something inside of her said to tell the truth and knowing that it was right she lightly sighed and answered, "It...it kind of did. Watching as you scrambled to get away I felt so...heartbroken that I had alienated you so much I could only hope that I didn't scare you so much you didn't want to come back." Absolutely shocked that when he heard that Erikson tried his best to keep calm and gently asked her, "Then can you at least accept my apology for making you feel that way? That should have never happened, especially to some so kind and caring as you." Feeling touched by the compliment Nyreena gently smiled and softly nodding she replied, "Yes, I will accept your apology. If it helps you feel at ease that will make me very happy." Softly smiling in return he sighed in relief and said, "Thank you. It really does help me feel relieved and much better about everything." Then getting a though he mused, "You know, with the way you came to my rescue, it was as if you were destined to be my guardian angel that day." Just as she was about to blush at that Nyreena's thoughts suddenly flashed to the memory of the Angel and how much he angered her which made her look away just a bit as well as get a troubled look in her eyes. Quickly noticing that Erikson grew a bit concerned and stroking her cheek with his thumb to get her attention and asked, "Hey, is everything alright? Did I say something that made you feel uncomfortable?" Looking back at him when she felt his thumb stroking her cheek Nyreena's mind raced to come up with an answer and thinking of something off of the top of her head she answered as she completely turned away from him, "No, no you didn't. It's just...just that...I don't really consider myself to be any sort of angel." Puzzled by that Erikson moved closer and quietly asked, "Why? With such a kind and compassionate heart like yours...what makes you think that you're not?" Unable to look at him when she felt him approach Nyreena bit her lip as she tried to keep calm and answered, "It's...it's...complicated and...I really...I really can't talk about it." As soon as he heard that Erikson had gotten the strangest pain in his heart, as if what she had said had struck him like a knife. Feeling the need to comfort her he reached out to pull her to him his hand almost touched her shoulder when suddenly the sound of voices approaching made his anxiety soar like a rocket. Getting the urge to run away again but not wanting to leave without saying goodbye he leaned his head down next to hears and whispered, "I'm sorry but I have to go. However I do hope that I can talk to you again soon." With that he took off, quickly disappearing around the corner. Surprised by his whisper Nyreena turned around to try to see him before he took off but seeing that she was too late continued to look in the spot Erikson had stood as Danny, Sam and Tucker were coming up behind her and seeing that she was staring at something Sam came up beside her and asked, "Hey, is everything okay?" Hearing Sam's voice echo in her head Nyreena looked at her then back where Erikson once was and replied, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that there was something behind me is all." However, on the inside, the princess was feeling conflicted at the same time strangely...tingly ever since Erikson had whispered in her ear because it reminded her of how the Phantom had whispered to her when they had first met. The more she thought about how the two were similar the more confusing it was getting to be.

     Since then throughout the rest of the school day whenever Nyreena had seen Erikson either trying to hide his face or to escape the public eye he would manage to look at her with either a small twinkle in his eye or show a small smile before making his escape. Certainly surprised by this she couldn't help but smile herself, blush and turn away every time. She couldn't deny that there was something special about him that she could relate to somehow. But, there was that nagging notion that he didn't have the same sense about her. Still unsure about this suddenly an idea popped into her head and she was certain that it would do the trick. Grabbing her bag she looked through and rummaged around, hoping that what she needed would be somewhere in there. Worried, as well as a bit frustrated, that what she was looking for wasn't in her bag she almost gave up when she noticed the corner of what she was searching for and pulling it out sighed in relief happy that her plan would be able to go through. When the final bell rang Nyreena was quick to get out of her last class to hopefully catch up with Erikson before he left. Ducking through the rapidly-growing crowds she wasn't sure if she would be even able to find him in all of this chaos. As she reached the front doors she had caught a glimpse of his dark blue hoodie as he headed through and quickening her pace she managed to catch up with him, saying above the crowd, "Erikson! Hey, Erikson! Please, wait up!" Hearing someone call out his name Erikson, at first nervous about who it was, turned to see who it was and finding that it was Nyreena relaxed and asked, "Oh hey, is everything alright?" Nodding in agreement she replied while handing over the invitation to her recital, "Yes, everything is just fine. The reason is that I wanted to catch you before you had disappeared and give you this. I want to invite you to my dance recital in a few days. And...I do hope that you come and at least enjoy yourself, too." Somewhat surprised by this he gently took the card and looking it over he smiled in appreciation and answered, "I would be glad to go. I feel honored that I get to go to something this special. For this I promise to enjoy myself as much as possible when I go." Elated that he agreed to go Nyreena told him, "Oh thank you! Thank you so much," then checking the time she added a bit distressed before heading on her way, "Ooh, I need to get going to my dance class. I'll see you later. But again, thank you. I can't wait to see you there!" Watching her as she took off Erikson stood there for a few more minutes, studying the invitation and continuing to smile feeling rather happy about this. As he slid the invitation into his pocket and moving on himself his smile turned into a strange, playful smirk and said to himself, "Well, I'm sure that I will enjoy myself one way...or another."

* * *

    Later on during that afternoon's dance class the instructor had decided to go over everyone's routines so that he could help them go over any issues they might be having and perfect them for the show. As she was waiting for her turn to go Nyreena, since she was slated to go last, was lightly pacing back and forth backstage. At the same time she kept looking around trying to make sure that she would be totally alone. Once she was absolutely sure that she was she raised her vision to the rafters and said in a tone that was loud enough to be heard but not so loud that it could be heard on stage and in the audience, "I wish for the music of the night." Waiting a few minutes she started to wonder whether or not he heard her or night and still waiting she was about to give up when she got the sense that someone was coming up behind her. Slowly and softly coming up behind her the Phantom had indeed heard her and placing his hands on her shoulders gently pulled her close to him and leaning his head down next to hers he said tenderly in her ear, "Oh my dark rose, I've missed you so much. Every hour I counted that you were away was like a strike to my heart." When she felt his touch and heard his voice Nyreena was unable to help but melt into him and lightly sighed she had noticed something he said that peaked her curiosity. Turning her head to look at him she asked, "Dark rose? Why did you call me dark rose?" Looking a bit bashful at that the Phantom replied with a small chuckle in his voice, "Uh, well, I guess that it just...came out. I must have thinking about the rose I gave you when we met and my subconscious said that instead of your name. Is it...is it okay? If it's not please tell me. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in any way possible." Quickly shaking her head Nyreena said, "Oh no, it's alright. I...I like it, to be honest. It has a...strange yet interesting ring to it." Exhaling a relieved and happy sigh he said while resting his head against hers, "Well, if you like it then that can be a friendly little nickname between us then. Something that can show how strong our friendship is to others and how great we work together." 

    Gently nodding in agreement Nyreena sighed in content as she felt the Phantom's head rest against hers then explained, "Listen, the reason why I called you is that my teacher is going over everyone's routines and seeing if they need any fine tweaking. Since he is can you play the song you created for my dance?" Watching her lean against him the Phantom softly smiled and wrapping his arms around her he agreed, "Of course. I will gladly play for you. You just dance your heart out and everything should work out perfectly." Smiling back in thanks she told him, "Eh, this might seem a bit crazy but you should know that without your help I would have never been able to make my routine work and probably would've just had to help out the others during the show." When he heard that it was his turn to be shocked as he realized that he came to Nyreena's aid just in the nick of time and replied, "Nonsense. Such a talented dancer like you deserves to share a talent like that with the world and not be lost in the shadows of the background. I feel honored to have come to your aid in the nick of time to help you shine your brightest on that stage for all who come to see." Having felt his words ring true in her heart she was about to lean in closer with a soft look growing in her eyes when from the audience she heard, "Nyreena, we're ready for you now." Casting a glance towards the stage she looked back at the Phantom he gave her a reassuring smile and told her, "Don't worry, once your ready and you hear the music play all you have to do is dance and be yourself, well of course, yourself as you are now." Smiling at the joke and feeling confident she nodded in agreement and pulling away from him she headed out onto the stage while he disappeared into the shadows heading up to the organ and preparing it to play.

     As Nyreena reached the middle of the stage her instructor had finished jotting down a few notes then looking up he saw her on stage and he asked, "Alright Nyreena, are you ready to perform your original number?" Nodding in agreement she answered, "Yes sir, Mr. Dalton. Although I do have to admit that I had some trouble with it but once I got some...much need help it all came together." "Well, that's great," Dalton returned glad to know that things got worked out. Readying his pad and pen to take any notes he needed he said, "Okay, whenever you're ready." "Um, I also need to let you know that my much needed help will be playing my music for my number," Nyreena added, figuring that her instructor should know about this piece of information ahead of time. Listening to what she said Dalton could see now what she was having trouble with and really not seeing a problem with this he replied, "Oh, I see. I really don't have a problem with this, in fact I think that it gives depth to any dance to use live music, but I do appreciate you telling me this. Since you do have someone playing for your music who might this person be, so that we can add his or her name to the playbill." Getting a wry smile she said, "To be honest he prefers to go by the Phantom because of his all-time favorite musical. He thought it might make a good artist name for himself." A bit befuddled by this Dalton understood the meaning of what she said and going along with it he agreed, "Alright then, the Phantom it is. I must say he has good taste in Broadway shows, that's for sure. Now that that's taken care of let's get started whenever you're ready to go."

     Nodding in agreement Nyreena got into her starting position and seeing that she was ready the Phantom rested his fingers on the first keys of the music and began to play the song. When she heard the first few notes of the song begin to play Nyreena started her choreography, feeling the music guide her as she moved, essentially becoming one with the music. Seeing this as he played the Phantom was astounded by the sight never imagining that someone could connect with his music this much. There was nothing in his life that could compare to a moment like this and this was going to be a moment that he would cherish with all of his heart for the rest of his life. The dance continuing for a few more minutes Nyreena reached her final pose and the last notes of the song faded and once they were gone there was nothing but silence throughout the entire hall. As Dalton was watching and listening he was quickly awestruck by how Nyreena's choreography and this music that he had never heard before had melded and meshed together so perfectly it was like her dancing was creating the music and vice versa. When she had finished dancing he continued to have the awestruck feeling for a few more moments before he realized that it was over and pulling back into reality he stood up and applauded as loud as he possibly could, absolutely impressed by what he had seen. Everyone else following suit, making it a standing ovation, they added their cheers of a job well done and their love for the dance. Truly humbled by this Nyreena smiled happily and bowed a few times in return to show her thanks. Applauding for a few more minutes Dalton silenced his clapping and motioning for everyone else to quiet down he told her, "Nyreena, that was...that was...I have to say...that was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. Never in my life have I seen something so well crafted and so...so beautiful. I know now that this shall be the highlight of the entire recital and may be the start of a wonderful career for you. With that we are done for the evening and you are all dismissed. Good night everyone."

     Even happier than she was before Nyreena quickly nodded her thanks then headed backstage where she truly reveled in the feeling she was having by the standing ovation and by what her teacher had just told her. So excited that she would be the highlight of the entire show she didn't even realize that the Phantom had come down from the organ and reuniting with her he quickly swept Nyreena up in a massive hug that made them spin around a few times. As they were whirling around he said, "Oh Nyreena, that was absolutely wonderful! Simply wonderful! And to think, becoming the highlight of the show! You truly deserve it!" Sensing him come up but not expecting to be swept up by his massive hug she replied enthusiastically, "Oh, thank you! I know, I can't believe it! I never thought that something like this could happen to me! And it was all thanks to you! Please, if anyone deserves it it's you for what you were able to do to help me!" When their spinning had stopped he set her feet back down onto the floor and holding her close to him the two stared into each others' eyes as he replied, "Well, how about we consider this for the both of us for what we've done for each other." A bit confused she repeated, "For each other?" Reaching up with his hand to gently stroke her cheek with the back of his fingers he nodded and explained, "Yes. I helped you complete your dance and you helped make my music come...come alive." It was at that moment a strange, connective energy had passed between them making them pull each other closer as much as they possibly could.

     Continuing to stroke her cheek through this he got a soft look in his eyes then gently slipping his hand behind her head he cradled it and slowly leaned his head in and was just about to kiss her when at the last second he sensed something unsettling and looking up to the rafters his gaze scanned the area above as if he was trying to find what he had sensed, wrapping his arms protectively around her at the same time. About ready to kiss him back Nyreena had closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers but never feeling it coming, instead feeling his arms wrap around her in a protective way, she opened her eyes and studying him she asked, "Is...is there something wrong?" Continuing to search the rafters the Phantom whispered without looking at her, "There's something...or someone...here that's not supposed to be." Slowly getting afraid that it was who he was thinking of he looked down at her and said, "Listen, I think that it might be better if you go home as soon as possible while I investigate this." Not understanding what he was talking about Nyreena returned, "What? I don't understand-please, let me stay and see-" "Nyreena, please, I know that you have powers and abilities plus the heart of a warrior but if it is who I think it is I don't want you to accidentally get caught in the line of fire," he interrupted, looking right into her eyes and his voice full of concern and worry for her. "Believe me I know you're willing to take this situation head on but this is something you've probably never faced before and with the magnitude that this threat has I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger and see you hurt before you get to shine on stage during the recital." Not expecting him to say something like this Nyreena was truly surprised that the Phantom cared so much about her she understood what he said and nodding in agreement she replied, "Okay I will. But please, be careful and try not to do anything foolish. After all, we need each other if we're both going to shine." Smiling at that he agreed in return, "I promise to be as careful as much as possible," then as a sign of his commitment to keep his promise he gently kissed her on her forehead then let her go watching as she smiled at him and walked away. As she was leaving he quickly got an idea and called out, "Once I get finished I want to see you tonight. Look for my rose, it will let you know where I want to meet you." Thinking that it was a great idea Nyreena nodded in agreement then disappeared through the backstage door. 

     Waiting a few minutes while watching the door to make sure that she had truly left the Phantom turned his vision back up to the rafters and getting a serious and determined expression on his face he expertly made his way up to the catwalks and once he climbed onto one he looked around each one hoping to find who he had sensed. As he reached the end of one that overlooked the area he and Nyreena were just in, having found no one at all in his search, he scoured his brain trying to figure out who would make his senses pick up like that when he suddenly realized that the only person that could made his blood run cold. Now truly afraid that that person he was trying to steer clear from was in Amity Park he felt a chill go down his spine as he realized that Nyreena, and possibly everyone she knew, was in grave danger. Knowing that he had to hurry the Phantom quickly made his way across they catwalks with acrobatic ease to grab a few of this things, at the same time constantly praying that he wouldn't be too late. As for the person it was none other than the Angel of Darkness. After managing to find out where Nyreena had her dance classes he had made his way there and sneaking his way in through the roof he found his way to the stage and silently crept out onto the catwalks, his timing impeccable as it was Nyreena's turn to come out and show what she had created. Watching as she reached the middle of the stage and listening to the conversation between her and her teacher he sneered when she mentioned his brother's name but it was quickly dropped when Nyreena got into her starting position for her routine. Once the music started, quickly tuning it out since it was his brother's crude work, he was mesmerized by her dancing clearly unable to take his eyes off of her, even after the dance had ended and everyone was applauding for her performance. He was so enthralled by her technique he couldn't think or hear anything just watch her with awe.

     His gaze never wavering as she is dismissed for the night and headed backstage he promptly followed along and stopped at the end of the catwalk watching as she reveled in her success. But when his brother appeared did his awe break and his mood soured the scowl that he once had returning with a stronger force as he watched him give Nyreena a sweeping hung that spun them around a few times. When they had stopped and held each other close for several moments then watched as the Phantom was preparing to kiss her the Angel's fury spiked at this, not wanting this to happen in any way possible. Just as his brother was about to commit the deed he quickly flared his energy knowing that his brother's senses would quickly hone in on it. Which worked not a moment too soon as he saw his brother look up to find what his senses picked up. The Angel smirking in satisfaction at that he continued to watch as the Phantom sent Nyreena home for her protection, managing to catch what he said to her about wanting to meet her that night and to look for his rose to find him. Smirking even more at this his stroke of good fortune his mind was racing with a plan he was quickly formulating then seeing that his brother was coming up his smirk turned into a cruel smile at what the prospects his plan would bring. Figuring that the Phantom would be up there at any moment he quickly disappeared into the shadows and back out into the open air then on his way to his destination, preparing for the confrontation that he is expecting to come that very night.


	4. Shocking Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encountering the Angel once again he reveals some startling information that he knows about her and the Phantom, putting his plans into motion to break the curse, at the same time new friendships are made between the team and the Phantom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes another wonderful chapter for you all! Get strapped in because this one is one doozy of a chapter to say the least!

 

     Later on that evening, after calling the others saying that she needed some time to herself, Nyreena was flying around looking for the Phantom's rose and hoping that he didn't run into any trouble. While being lost in her thoughts and continuing to search she had unknowingly wondered into the area where the fight with the Angel had occurred. Seeing where she had ended up it had pulled her out of her thoughts and into the memories of what happened between them. As the visions passed her gaze her anger and fury had begun to rise as she remembered how the Angel threatened to harm the city unless he found whatever he was looking for throughout the ordeal. Not wanting to be angry when she met with the Phantom again she figured that the best way to calm her was to push on and continue her search for his rose. Sighing through her nose she continued to fly on and as if it was some kind of strange luck a few rooftops over she noticed something on the ledge of one and flying closer she recognized it as a rose. Smiling happily at find the Phantom's location she flew down and landed, walking over to the ledge and picking up the rose she looked around and called out, "Phantom? Phantom, are you there? I'm here."

     Waiting for him to appear Nyreena looked down to admire the rose and was surprised to see that it was pure black instead of dark red like she was expecting. Very confused and unsure by this a voice suddenly spoke, catching her attention by saying, "Ah, you're finally here. I was getting so worried that you weren't going to be able to find the rose I set out for you." Expecting it to be the Phantom at last she continued to look around for him while she responded, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting like this. I really was trying to look for it but I guess it took me longer than I thought. But I'm here now so at least now you don't have to wait anymore. However I do have to ask you something. Why did you set out a black rose for me to find? Weren't you going to leave me a dark red rose like the one you gave me before?" Waiting for her to turn her back the person the voice belonged to made his appearance and that person being the Angel he had a wicked grin on his lips and he replied, "Well, to be quite honest, black is much more fitting for my style anyways, my dear." Suddenly recognizing who the voice truly belonged to Nyreena quickly turned around to see the Angel standing behind her she was shocked to see that he had tricked her like this. Her anger returning stronger than before she immediately set the rose on fire and throwing it onto the ground she gave him a heated glare and growled, "How dare you do something so low as toy with my feelings like that! Especially with something like this!" The Angel's grin growing wider he chuckled darkly and answered, "If I seem to recall what I said before I departed the last time I wished to meet you again in a more...casual circumstance. So what better way than to jump you again and continue to annoy you to my heart's content?"

     Taking a few steps closer his grin turned into a dark, admiring smile and said, "Though I do have to say that you remind me of someone who I saw today who was the most beautiful dancer that I have ever seen. She was so talented, so majestic, so...regal." Trying to keep a straight face Nyreena was internally shocked that he knew about her dance. Trying to figure out how he had seen her she suddenly remembered when the Phantom had sensed something or someone earlier and the pieces fell into place. He was the one the Phantom had sensed and had watched her as she danced. Absolutely horrified she tried to contain it and maintaining her straight face she denied, "Wow, that's certainly something. However, that doesn't relate to me whatsoever. I'm a fighter, not a dancer, which means I'm more suited to kick your butt then spinning around on some stage for an audience." Lightly chuckling at that the Angel's deep red eyes seemed to glimmer with a strange glint as he replied, "Oh yes, of course. A fighter. A fighter with the grace and skill of a princess. A rather...unique combination in my opinion." Looking perplexed Nyreena tried to figure out what he meant by that, and seeing the look on her face the Angel's chuckle turned into a maniacal laugh and the glint in his eyes shifting into a maliced gleam he revealed to her, "Having a hard time trying to figure things out? Then let me enlighten you on a few things my dear Princess Sapphire...or, should I say, Princess Nyreena Dark!"

     Even more horrified that he knew who she was all this time, her shock shown across her entire face this time, Nyreena took an uncertain step back and asked fearfully, "How...how did you know who I really was?" His wicked grin returning he replied, "You should see how word travels fast in my little community about how a young ghost was discovered to be the long lost daughter of the infamous Lord Pariah Dark. Not to mention that she was said to be quite the unique one as well. So I just had to find out more about her and see for myself who she really was. And here I am, face to face with you." Not exactly believing him on his story she shook the shock off of her face and glaring at him again she pointed at him and told him, "Whatever. You probably just made that up to throw me off my game but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you spied on me during a private class and you had no right to do so. For that I will make sure that you will pay for your misdeed." Watching her point at him and accuse him of his crime the Angel held an expression of a mix of evil and a strange yet terrifying calm there was a few seconds of silence then suddenly he lunged out with his right hand, grabbed her outstretched hand and spinning her around he pinned her against him in a tight embrace with a look of satisfaction now on his face. Unable to comprehend what had just happened in those few seconds Nyreena realized what did happen when she felt herself being held against him by the hand that had grabbed her. Not being able to believe that he did this she rolled her eyes and groaning in disgust she turned intangible to quickly slip out of his grip.

     Except for one small problem. While she was trying to turn intangible for some strange reason she wasn't able to. Trying again she still wasn't able to and she was starting to get scared at what was going on. Knowing exactly what she was trying to do the Angel smiled maliciously and explained, "I'm afraid that your intangibility will do you no good, my dear. For you see, I have in my possession a special ring that has the ability to negate a ghost's powers, which just so happens to be on the hand that's holding you to me." Hearing this she glanced down and seeing the ring in question on his right middle finger she couldn't believe that something like this existed. Now truly scared by this, knowing that she had to get away from him, Nyreena quickly resorted to using her strength to try and break free from his grasp. However his strength was far greater than hers and wasn't able to even barely move his harm away to squeeze out from under it. Watching her struggle the Angel smirked and shook his head at her ill attempt to get free but knew that she would never be able to and decided that enough was enough. Steeling his strength that made her stop struggling he entwined his right fingers into the ones pinned against her then wrapping his other arm against her chest to lock her other arm against her he grasped her throat and pulled her head to the left side of her, putting her right where he wanted her.

     Leaning his head down next to her he whispered in her ear, "You should know that you're making a big mistake by falling in love with the Phantom of the Night like I know you are. It's sad to say that he has been cursed to become obsessed with a girl he falls in love with and will do anything and everything to make her fall in love with him. I, on the other hand, have no such curse on me and it allows me to treat the young woman of my dreams like the true princess that she is. And you, my darling, are the one of my dreams and I shall treat you like the princess you deserve to be. All you have to do is turn away from the Phantom and turn to me." Slowly repeating the mantra, "Turn away from the Phantom, turn to me," like a song, it was really a spell at the same time he gently started caressing her neck with his lips, slowly traveling up to her cheek then turning her head to reach her lips. As he did Nyreena tried to mentally fight him off but his spell was too strong and unable to fight it off anymore she started to slip under his power and as he almost reached her lips she was ready to comply with his request. But as their lips were about to connect the tip of a rapier was suddenly pointed at the Angel's throat and a familiar voice threatened, "If you don't release the girl this minute the tip of my blade is going to go straight through your throat and end you where you stand." Surprisingly by some sheer luck the sound and strength of the voice was strong enough to break the power of the spell and helped Nyreena return to her senses.

* * *

     After finding his cape and his rapier where he had stashed them the Phantom quickly left the dance studio and ran through the city, trying to find every possible place where either Nyreena or the Angel would be. However what he wasn't expecting to happen was that he was going to be running into a certain group of heroes at any moment. At the same time he was searching Team Phantom minus Nyreena were out on patrol, taking care to watch out for the Angel in case he showed up somewhere. While flying through the sky Danny was looking around from above when from the corner of his eye he noticed movement and looking down he saw a figure in a cape running across the rooftops of the buildings below. Figuring that it was the Angel out to cause trouble again he contacted Sam and Tucker on his Fenton Phone and told them, "Guys, I've spotted the Angel right below me. It looks like he's heading to a nearby alley but if we act fast we can cut him off and trap him." The other two agreeing Danny gave them the exact location and they quickly made their way there cutting who they thought it was from continuing on his journey.  
     After traveling by rooftop for a long time with no luck the Phantom decided to try the ground level for a bit and finding the nearest alley he jumped down into it and looking towards the street to make sure that no one saw him appear out of nowhere he turned to continue on his way when suddenly he saw two teens behind him looking like they were ready to fight and a second later landing between them was none other than Danny Phantom himself. Seeing the same expression on his face he realized who they thought he was the Phantom slowly held up his hands and said, "Please wait, before you do anything drastic, I am not who you think I am and I mean no harm whatsoever. But I am trying to find the one you are thinking of before he finds someone named Nyreena and causes untold doom for us all." As soon as he mentioned Nyreena's name all three teens got a surprised look on their faces and growing uneasy Sam asked, "We...have a friend named Nyreena. Wait, how exactly do you know her in the first place? And just who are you, anyways?"  Bowing his head slightly the Phantom answered, "I am the Phantom of the Night. and I will admit that I have been helping her prepare the routine she has for her recital coming up very soon." When he said that the threesome remembered how Nyreena acted the night they encountered the Angel and everything made sense.  
     Seeing now that the Phantom truly meant no harm the team relaxed their body language and thinking of something Danny asked, "Now, who exactly is this 'one' that you're looking for and why is he after Nyreena? And why are you after him?" Feeling his anger slightly rise a bit the Phantom gripped the handle of his rapier and answered, "It is a person called the Angel of Darkness and my brother. He is the exact polar opposite to me: he's cruel, manipulative and pure evil. The reason I'm out looking for him is that I had sensed is presence at Nyreena's rehearsal earlier and I can only figure that he was there to spy on her and become even more obsessed with her." The others getting a bit confused by that Tucker asked, "Uh...more obsessed? What do you mean by that?" Shaking his head in response the Phantom replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't say too much more. Besides, I'm afraid that we're wasting time by standing around talking. It's only giving the Angel the advantage to find Nyreena before we can. Please, will you help me in stopping my brother from committing this deed?" The three knowing that he was right they looked at each other with an agreeing look Danny turned his attention to the Phantom and agreed, "We'll be glad to help. Being Nyreena's friend we don't want to see her hurt, especially by your brother." Reaching into his pocket Danny pulled out an extra Fenton Phone and tossing it over to the Phantom he said, "Here, put this in your ear so that we can communicate with each other as we search. And to better our chances I'll look from the skies while you guys team up and search the streets." Catching the device the Phantom looked it over while listening to Danny's idea he nodded in agreement and placing the Phone in his ear he replied, "Alright then, let's go before it's too late." Seeing that everyone were ready Danny jumped up and took to the skies while the others ran down the alley to the street behind them.

     During his solo search Danny flew as fast as he could while scanning the rooftops and before he knew it, even though it took him some time, he had ended up in the area where the fight with the Angel occurred. Wondering how he had managed to end up there he was about to push on when as he turned noticed on a few rooftops over something strange and at the same time familiar. Flying just a bit closer and getting a really good look he recognized both Nyreena and the Angel, quickly getting a bad feeling in his stomach. Reaching up to his Fenton Phone and calling the others Danny informed, "Hey, I managed to find them but we're too late. The Angel was able to find Nyreena before we could." "Where did you find them?," Tucker asked, getting concerned. "A few rooftops over from where we faced off with the Angel the last time. And I suggest you hurry before something really bad happens." The others agreeing Sam and Tucker showed the Phantom where to go and a matter of minutes they arrived being met by Danny he led the way to the building in question. As they looked up to the roof Sam asked, "So what's the plan? If we just go up there and attack it may do more bad than good." Nodding in agreement suddenly the Phantom's eyes lit up with a plan which he shared, "Wait, I've got it! I'll go up and distract my brother while you three come up from behind and catch him off-guard." Not sure that this would be a solid plan Danny asked, "Do you think that it'll work? When we saw him fight Nyreena he was a formidable force against her with a blade." Nodding with confidence the Phantom assured, "No worries. I trained with him after all, so I can at least give you enough time to get up to the roof to jump him." Sam and Tucker seeing the logic in what the Phantom had said they gave Danny their nods of approval and taking their word the halfa nodded himself he agreed, "Since we all agree we trust your plan. To make sure when to jump him we'll head up to the neighboring roof and wait for the right moment to strike."

     Nodding in return while giving a clever smirk the Phantom watched them take off then climbed up onto the fire escape and made his way up as fast as he could while being as quiet as he possibly could be. Climbing the last flight of stairs he gripped the ledge and pulling up to peer over it to see where exactly his brother and Nyreena were and the moment his eyes locked onto them his own anger was ready to explode from watching the Angel's actions and quickly decided that was time to stop it. Stealthily climbing over the ledge he carefully walked up behind them and without making  a single sound pulled his rapier out of his scabbard and pointing it at the Angel's neck the Phantom demanded, "If you don't release the girl this minute the tip of my blade is going to go straight through your throat and end you where you stand." The moment he spoke the sound of the Phantom's voice broke the power of the spell, letting Nyreena regain to her senses and quickly pull her head away from the Angel as much as she could. After listening to the demand and seeing that his plan had been ruined the Angel scowled in hate and replied while not looking at his brother, "My dear brother, I was wondering how long you were going to take to discover that you had just lost everything you were working so hard to achieve. However, I'm surprised to see that you were quicker than I expected you to be."

     Growing annoyed by his brother's excuse to comply the Phantom inched his blade even closer and growled, "I'm not going to repeat myself, brother. Let her go or else I'll pierce your throat without a moment's hesitation." Taking his brother's words as a joke the Angel chortled heartily and looking at the Phantom this time and remarked, "Oh please, brother. You haven't been able to ever hold a single threat true to your word and you never will." That making his anger go over the edge and deciding to prove the Angel wrong the Phantom pulled his sword back and thrusting it forward to the Angel's neck he said, "Then this will be the first one that I will." Quickly pulling a wicked smirk on his face and flashing an evil gleam in his eye the Angel, with a single and fluid motion turned quickly placing Nyreena in the line of fire to shield him. Seeing what his brother had done the Phantom stopped his attack as fast as he could before anything happened to Nyreena. Knowing all along that this would happened and cackling in glee the Angel said, "You see?! I knew that you wouldn't be able to do it! Especially if your precious...'beloved' is put into the line of fire!" Slowly pulling back his sword but still keeping it held high the Phantom agreed, "Yes, you're right, brother. I wouldn't dare do anything that would put Nyreena in harm's way. However, when it comes to saving her, I know that I am right when I say that I don't have to be her only hero." Bewildered by what his brother had said the Angel was just about to retort something back when out of the blue a green ghost beam caught him square in the back the pain making him drop to his knees, at the same time his strength wavering enough for Nyreena to break away and go to the Phantom as fast as possible. Seeing her come straight for him the Phantom quickly opened his arms and took her in them hugging her tight, relieved to know that she was alright and out of the Angel's grasp.

     Continuing to growl in pain the Angel slowly stood up and casting a glance behind him to see who had shot him watched as Danny, who was helping Sam and Tucker to fly, land behind him then surround him to cut off a chance for him to escape. However, he really didn't care since now he could see the full power and strength that Team Phantom truly had and was willing to take it on and destroy it. Giving the threesome a cruel smile he started to laugh, quietly at first then quickly growing into a loud maniacal one he said through it, "I must say that it was quite the shot you gave. And with that I thank you for showing me the raw power and strength you all possess as a team. Now that I know what you can do I will take great pleasure in bringing down a wave of wrath upon you and this city, destroying everything and everyone that stands in my way. Not to mention seeing my 'dear' brother finally destroyed and obtaining the prize that I have worked so hard to earn then be on my way from this place." Casting a glance to Nyreena when he spoke about his prize his smile grew wider and continued, "So until next time my dear enemies, and my darling, I must bid you adieu." Quickly pulling out another one of his smoke pellets the Angel set it off against the ground, taking the opportunity to use the cover to unsheathe his sword and attacked his brother cutting him on his upper right arm making sure to cut deep enough to draw blood and cause a good amount of pain then made his escape. As soon as the Angel had detonated the pellet and the smoke cloud quickly covering the rooftop the Phantom was doing his best to protect Nyreena when out of nowhere he felt the familiar bite of a blade as it sliced open the skin of his upper arm. Grimacing in pain he let go of Nyreena and dropped to one knee gripping his wound to try to slow the bleeding.

     Once the smoke was finally cleared and everyone was able to breathe Nyreena had noticed that the Phantom was kneeling on the ground and looking down at him felt shocked when she saw the blood on his sleeve and wondered how that could have happened. Kneeling down to look at the wound herself she asked, "Wha...how did this happen?" Seeing Nyreena stoop down to help the Phantom moved his hand for her to see and answered, "My brother, I'm afraid. In hindsight I should have expected something like this from him after creating his cover." The others seeing what had happened once the smoke cleared they came over to see if he was alright the Phantom stood up to let them know that he was and with Nyreena following suit she suggested, "I think it would be best to get your wound treated before it gets infected and makes it a bigger problem to solve in the future." Nodding in agreement the Phantom replied, "Agreed. I'm going to need this arm in case the Angel strikes again and to play the music for your performance. For now I think we should head to my place so that we can be safe for the time being. I have a stash of medical supplies there so we can treat my wound as soon as we get there. And I ask that everyone comes because I think it's time to reveal some much needed things to you before by brother gets the chance to make good on his promise."


	5. Answers to The Burning Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping the Phantom get back home they find out who he really is and what the true intentions of the Angel are and why he is there to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! In this wonderful installment we finally find out what the heck is going on and have another touching moment between two certain characters. *wink wink*

     After getting the Phantom down from the roof the team followed him as he took the lead to where he was staying. Traversing through the side streets and the alleyways to avoid the public eye the Phantom led them to all places the dance studio. Showing them the old hidden entrance he took them up to the loft which by now was furnished with an old canopy bed frame that still had the curtains, which were pulled back, a table set up with dozens of strange elixirs and such and a desk covered with sheet music and other pieces of paper. The moment the Phantom's presence was sensed several lights came on at once illuminating the room with a warm, comforting glow that made everyone quickly feel at home. Once everyone was in Nyreena helped the Phantom over to his bed and setting him down on it, sitting next to him on his right side a moment later, she asked, "Where's your stash of supplies at?" Using his uninjured arm to point to a spot on the wall above the table he answered, "They're in a wooden box over there on a small shelf. It should be easy enough to get down without too much trouble." Looking over and quickly finding the box in question Sam went over saying, "Oh, there it is. Here, let me get it," and took it down from the shelf, turning back and walking over to them handing the box over to Nyreena. Smiling in thanks the princess set it beside her and opening the lid all the way back she looked inside to see what was in there she turned back and grabbed the hole in the Phantom's sleeve and tore it just a bit wider so that she could tend to his wound easier. Reaching into box and pulling out a rag and a bottle of antiseptic she soaked the rag with some of it then wiped it over the gash cleaning off the dried blood and what little blood was still bleeding from it making the Phantom slightly wince at the sting of the medicine. Once she was done with that she set what she had pulled out aside and reaching back into the box she found a surgeon's needle and some thick thread she cut off a long strand, expertly threaded it through the needle's eye then started stitching the gash closed. Watching everything happen Danny decided to get the ball rolling and clearing his throat he asked, "So, what exactly is it that we need to know about what's going on?"

Sighing a bit, at the same time grimacing lightly as he felt the needle go through his wound again, the Phantom answered, "Well, first of all, before I go into the details of everything I think that you all should know my true identity. Though I normally go by my guise as the Phantom of the Night you already know me as your fellow student Erikson. However you would probably guess that my father is none other than the Phantom of the Opera since I was named after him." The moment he admitted who he really was everyone gasped in surprise at that, especially Nyreena since she now realized that it was him helping her with her routine the entire time. Quickly confused by this Sam asked, "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. How in the world is this possible when the Phantom of the Opera is just a character in a musical and movies?" "Well, the story had to come from somewhere and someone," Erikson replied with a sheepish look on his face. "And it all came from my father, who is quite real indeed. His legend of what he did helped inspired Leroux's work for the story and by then he was in London where he caused his legend to continue there then moved to New York City for some time before meeting his...supposed end. But the woman who became his wife and my mother was able to bring him back to life before it was too late and taught him the true meaning of looking past your appearance and helped him overcome his past. After that he became a new man and turned his immortal life around forever. The rest of it is mine and my brother's history." After listening to the story and understanding things a bit better Tucker thought of something of his own and asked, “So why exactly is your brother going after Nyreena? What's making him do all of this just to get to her?”

    Letting out another sigh, at the same time giving Nyreena a look out of the corner of his eye, Erikson replied, “Well to be frank it’s because of my father. Because of his many...actions he committed before he died, when he was resurrected he was heavily enchanted with a curse that dictated that he would have two sons but one would grow up to follow in his footsteps and the other would rise to be a hero that would redeem his family’s name. However he wouldn’t know which son would be which but when he was cursed he was given two masks, one black and one right, and was told that the son who chose the white would be the family’s hero and the son who chose the black would be the unfortunate soul that would follow in his father's deranged path. When we grew old enough to wear the masks he presented them to us and told us what they were but switched the meanings deciding at the last second to try to tell which son would be who. I'm not sure if it was a random thought or if fate had whispered it in his mind but it seemed to confirm his suspicions as I chose the white and my brother chose the black. Afterwards my father pulled me aside and told me the truth asking that I would go along in pretending to be following in his footsteps while at the same time my brother wouldn’t be the wiser and grow into what the curse dictated him to be. So, years passed and as we grew from young boys into young, handsome men we were trained in the ways of music and sword fighting, our skills quickly rivaling that of our father's it was then that we started hearing stories of what was happening here and getting intrigued we began following along as they kept coming in. But probably the most important one that came in that shocked us, including our father: that the lost daughter of Pariah Dark had been found which started the fateful chain reaction of my brother's side of the curse coming true. The moment he heard the full story he found out who she was, what she looked like, practically everything that he needed to know about her. Once he knew every last detail he knew right then and there that she would be the one to break the family's curse. Before we had a chance to stop him he had already packed his things and made his way here. Figuring that I possibly had the only means of stopping him I packed as well and made the journey myself, taking a detour hoping to make it here before him and find the princess before he could and cause untold disaster.” 

    Pulling the last stitch taut and knotting the end Nyreena clipped off the extra thread then wrapped the wound in a protective layer of gauze bandaging, just to be sure that nothing could get to the wound to cause an infection. Looking back into the box she found a spool of white thread and threading a clean needle and as she started to mend the hole in his sleeve closed Erikson gently touched her right forearm to get her attention he said to her, "Nyreena, I want to apologize for everything that's happened to you and your friends and for what my brother might be planning for the city." Looking up when she felt the touch on her arm Nyreena listened to what Erikson had said and knowing that it wasn't his fault she gave him a comforting smile and replied while continuing to sew his shirt, "It's alright. And you really don't have to be sorry for something that's not your fault. Besides, I've been expecting things like this to happen after learning about who I really am. Plus there's really no way of trying to control how these things are supposed to work out, especially since your family's been cursed to follow a certain path. In all honesty you should at least be proud of what you're doing to achieve your destiny to break that curse to free your family from turmoil." Finishing her mending with amazing speed she put everything she pulled out away and closing the lid she looked back at him with a brighter smile she added, "After all, I am for what I'm trying to do to restore my family's name and honor before I assume my father's throne." Feeling comforted by her words Erikson softy smiled and said to her, "Thank you for that. And you're right. I need to be proud of what I'm trying to do to bring my family's name out of the darkness and give it a new identity." As he said that it reminded him of something very important and turning his gaze to face the others he said, "Before I forget again, you need to know that my brother knows who you all are, including who you are as a human and as a ghost Danny. He figured that by finding this out he could use it to his advantage to do whatever he pleases and not be afraid of what you could do to stop him. If I know him as well as I do the encounters you've been having with him were probably just to see what kind of power and strength you hold and figure out how to overcome it. Now that he has things are only going to get worse from here on out. Please, I ask that all of you be on your guard and be prepared for anything to happen from my brother."

    Everyone nodding in agreement to that, understanding how dire the situation was now with this new information, a thought popped into Danny's mind and wondering on that he asked, "What do you think might happen if the Angel somehow...finds out the truth about what you're father did?" Completely unsure on how to answer that Erikson reached up to rub the back of his head as he thought of something to say but coming up with nothing for an answer he answered with a small sigh, "I'm...I'm not sure. I'm afraid that if he ever did it would upset him so much that he could go into a terrible rampage and truly bring untold destruction to everything and everyone. Since my father wanted this to be a secret between him and me I've done everything in my power to make sure that the Angel doesn't find it out." Running a few fingers through his long bangs he sighed and added, "But with everything that's happened perhaps maybe...maybe I should tell him the truth and pray that he understands what my father did so long ago." Feeling very uneasy about that Sam said to him, "Personally, I don't think you should. With the way we've seen the state of his mentality I think that it might go haywire instead and make him go on a crazy rampage like you said it would." Seeing the logic in Sam's reasoning and figuring that she was right Erikson reached up once again and rubbing the left side of his temple he let out another sigh of aggravation he remarked, "At this point I have no idea of what to do at this point. It's like no matter what I do my brother has the advantage." Feeling troubled by what he said Nyreena took his other hand with hers and reassured him, "Well, now that we all know what's really going on we can all help you figure out what to do to stop your brother before he has a chance to do any real harm to someone." The others voicing their murmurs of agreement Erikson felt a lot better than what he did before he smiled in appreciation and said, "Thank you. Knowing that you all have my back makes me feel better knowing that we can succeed in preventing my brother from triumphing." A sense of mutual relief being felt by everyone Tucker decided to check the time and realizing how late it was he said to everyone, "Uh, sorry to be a downer about things but we need to leave before we're caught being late for curfew."

    Knowing that it was a good idea everyone made their way out while saying goodbye, Danny going through the window, Nyreena was the last to leave and as she was about to fly out and say her good-bye Erikson got up from his seat on his bed and stopping her he said, "Nyreena, please before you leave. I want to apologize to you again for being targeted like this, to be hunted down like a prized animal just because my brother thinks that you are the key to breaking the curse...and for his nonstop obsession over you." Feeling Erikson stop her and apologize again for the situation Nyreena gave him a comforting smile and putting a hand on his shoulder she replied, "Please, don't be sorry about this. None of this is really your fault at all. If you were to ask a certain master of time I'm sure he would tell you that this is all part of what destiny has laid out. And speaking from...experience destiny can always be changed in some sort of way. So you don't have to be sorry for something like following the path of your destiny to break your curse and save your family." Completely in awe by what she had said Erikson finally realized what made Nyreena so special, by the strength of her will and convictions and the fire of her courage, and he admired her for it. Taking her hand in his and gently kissing the top of it he said, "Thank you for understanding everything. With what you said I feel more confident than ever that change can be possible and that a bright future can be ahead for me." Stroking the spot he kissed with his thumb he farewelled, "Well, I think it's time that I get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early at school, okay?" Nodding in agreement, a slightly rosy blush in her cheeks from the kiss to her hand, Nyreena softly nodded and said, "Alright. Sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow," then just before turning away she returned his kiss with one of her own on his cheek while squeezing the hand holding hers then turned, took to the air and flew out of the window behind her turning invisible as well just in case. Watching her leave, starstruck by what she did, Erikson touch the spot on his cheek where Nyreena kissed him and feeling his heartbeat racing faster than usual he realized right then and there that he had fallen love with her, pretty much since the moment he saw how his music and her dancing had matched so well. Feeling himself being filled with a renewed vigor he vowed to himself that he would do everything he could to change his and his brother's future, break the long-standing curse on his family and be everything that he could as someone Nyreena deserved to love with all of her heart and being.


	6. Not Expecting A Show Stopping Scare Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the recital arrives and the Angel plans to strike again, but when he does it comes with a grave cost to one of the teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! Ready to ready the next exciting part of this story! Great! Get comfortable and enjoy!

     As if time decided the press the fast forward button the day of the dance recital had dawned and walking into school that morning Nyreena was strangely feeling nervous about something. She thought that it was because of the performance that evening, however, thinking about it she concluded that it wasn't the thought of the performance at all but something else entirely that she couldn't figure out what. Heading down the hall her locker was in, up ahead, Erikson was trying to get out of the way of the public eye as usual when he saw Nyreena heading his way and seeing the nervous look she had he quickly grew concerned. Getting beside a wall of lockers he waited for the crowd of students to pass and when it was all clear he made his way over and caught up with Nyreena just as she reached her locker he said, "Hey. I don't mean to pry but are you okay? You look like your nerves are going to overload on you at any second." Noticing Erikson as he met her at her locker, asking if she was okay Nyreena gave him a sympathetic look and answered, "Hi Erikson. And no, I'm not. For some strange reason I've been feeling really nervous all morning, and I can't figure out why. At first I thought that it was about the recital tonight, but I'm usually never nervous about a performance so it has to be something else entirely." Growing even more concerned about this Erikson took a small step closer to her, lowering his voice a bit as well, he asked, "Are you sure that it's not just because of the recital? Being slated as the highlight dance has to be a lot of pressure on you to perform your dance as perfectly as you possibly can." Watching him come closer and ask his question she shook her head and answered in assurance, "No, I'm sure of it. On performance days I'm always excited and impatient, but with something like this I have no idea of how to handle it."

         Feeling a sting of pain go through his heart for her Erikson carefully looked out of the corner of his eye to see if anybody was coming, then taking a half a step closer he softly said to soothe her worries, "Whatever is making you feel this way is clearly something that you can't be concentrating on right now. If you keep dwelling on it it may hurt you in the long run. Listen, I have an idea. Whenever you feel like your nerves are starting to get too much to handle trying thinking of the music I created for your dance and focus on its beat and rhythm as much as you can, okay?" Figuring that he was right in his reasoning Nyreena nodded in agreement, closed her eyes, and started to think about the song trying her best to focus on the flow of the notes and how they matched her steps, and before she knew it she felt herself relaxing and calming down. Smiling in relief she opened her eyes and said, "It worked. I feel so much better than I did before. Your idea really did the trick. Thank you." Smiling back when she told him that his suggestion was just the thing she needed Erikson nodded in response, feeling relieved as well. Lightly giggling while getting a blush in her cheeks Nyreena opened her locker and reached in to get her things for class her giggling instantly stopped and started to shake from head to toe. Quickly losing his smile and getting concerned, a bad feeling growing in his gut at the same time, he asked, "Nyreena, what's wrong? Is it your nerves again?"

         Opening the door the rest of the way he saw the reason why: in Nyreena's hand was a fully bloomed black rose with a black ribbon tied to it. Unable to believe that this was in her locker Nyreena managed to say through her shaking, "I...I think I know why my nerves are giving me so much trouble. They were warning me that the Angel is planning to do something, perhaps tonight at the show. It's the only thing that makes any sense about this." Feeling a bit of his concern shift to a knowing contemplation Erikson replied with a disgruntled sigh, "I was afraid that something like this was going to happen especially with the show. I should have realized sooner that he might find out about it and plan on doing something during it. Now that it's show day I'm not sure what to expect from him.

         "Expect what from who?," Danny asked as he approached with Sam and Tucker beside him. The two turning to face them the others saw the rose in Nyreena's hand and getting a bad feeling herself Sam answered, "Let me guess, an 'unexpected surprise' from the Angel? What is he planning to do this time?" Shrugging her shoulders Nyreena replied while her grip grew tighter on the rose, "We don't know for sure, but I do know that my nerves are telling me that he plans on doing something tonight at the show." Nodding in agreement Erikson added, "It's exactly what my father would do if he were in my brother's position. The show would be a perfect opportunity for him to do something drastic to hinder us from stopping him." Understanding the situation the others nodded in agreement while Danny said, "Don't worry. While we're at the recital tonight we'll make sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious or out of place that might indicate that he's getting ready to enact his plan." Thankful that they would be on guard Erikson nodded and replied, "Thank you for that. Making sure that he doesn't do anything during the show, especially when Nyreena is performing, has to be the top priority at all costs. We can't let him interfere with the show by any means necessary." While listening to everything that was said Tucker got a sudden thought and asked, "Wait, how are we going to stop him since he knows who we are and what we can do? He'll probably be expecting us to do something to prevent him from doing whatever he's planned to do." Realizing that he was right about that Erikson sighed through his nose and agreed, "You're right. Since he does he'll probably make sure to expect something you're used to doing...," stopping mid-sentence as he thought about what he said an idea popped into his head and he finished, "Unless you do something completely opposite. He won't be expecting you to do something totally different, which will catch him off-guard and give us the advantage."

         Seeing it as a good plan Danny nodded in agreement, saying, "Yeah we can try that. And I think I've got a good idea on how to do that, too. Of course, if it doesn't work, I'm sure that we'll do everything we can to stop him before he has a chance to pull any of his tricks during the show." The others voicing their agreements with the plan Erikson nodded his thanks with a smile and told them, "Knowing that you have the courage to keep an eye out for things makes me feel better knowing that the show will go on. Please, make sure you stay safe as well so that we can all work together to stop my brother before it's too late." Everyone agreeing to that the first bell of the day sent them on their way to class, at the same time Nyreena found the nearest trash can she could find and threw the rose away, keeping her focus on Erikson's music and what her dance would bring for her instead of letting the Angel's intimidation get the best of her.

* * *

         Later on that evening at the dance studio the recital was going on full swing and backstage in one of the dressing rooms Nyreena was getting ready for her number which was set to be the grand finale of the show. A she was finishing putting on her makeup on a knock was heard at her door and looking towards it she asked, "Who is it?," a moment later the familiar sound of Erikson's voice answering from the other side, "It's me, Nyreena. May I come in?" Lightly surprised Nyreena smiled and replied, "Oh sure. Come on in." Quietly opening the door and slipping inside, closing the door behind him, he was dressed in a dark navy blue vest over his white shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and had his hair tied back in a low ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. Looking over at her he was stunned by the costume she was wearing; a flowing silver dress with see-through long, off-shoulder sleeves with a sapphire gem sitting in the middle at the top of the dress and white rhinestones that faded in size down to the bottom and matching flat-heeled boots. Watching him come in Nyreena noted what he was wearing as well, finding it quite handsome on him, and told him, "If you don't mind me saying you really took a bold move in coming down through the hubbub of everyone trying to help run the show. That certainly took a lot of courage to do something like that since your father never did." Smirking at that Erikson replied with a playful gleam in his eye, "Well, it does help that I am a trained magician and I know how to bypass big crowds with them not even knowing that I was there." Lightly laughing when she saw the gleam in his eye and heard what he said Nyreena agreed with him, "That is very true, especially with this kind of crowd that's going back and forth through here." Laughing along with her Erikson added, "Maybe perhaps if I had the power of true invisibility being a magician would be so much easier," then sighed as he finished with a more somber tone in his voice, "Nah, it would probably just take all the fun, the mystery, and the excitement out of the job." "True but invisibilty, like any power, has its faults and flaws at times. I definitely know from personal experience from when my powers fritz out at times."

         Nodding in understanding her point of view on things a concerning thought crossed his mind he asked her, "Have your nerves acted up at all since you realized they were warning you about my brother? Sort of expecting him to ask that when he was at the door Nyreena hesitated for a moment or so before slightly nodding and answering, "A bit. There were a few times as time and things drew nearer, and to be honest they still are right now. It feels like they know that something really bad is going to happen and want me to stay away from it by all means possible." Truly perplexed by that Erikson wondered what this trouble was going to be, however, he was thankful that his music had indeed helped calm her down somewhat and vowed that during her performance that his music continued to do so and keep an eye out for anything suspicious that would possibly be the cause of her troubles. Then remembering the reason he came down in the first place, figuring that it would be a good distraction from the present conversation, he softly smiled and said to her, "Well, besides wanting to know how you've been doing with your nerves bothering you, there's a better reason why I came down to see you before your performance. I uh...I wanted to give you something to help you shine more brightly on stage." Instanly becoming curious about what it was Nyreena asked, "You did? What is it?" Lightly chuckling at her curiosity Erikson replied with a warm smile," You'll see. Turn around to face the mirror and close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

         Wondering why she had to do that Nyreena nodded in agreement, turning in her chair to face her mirror and closed her eyes then waited for Erikson. Seeing that she was ready Erikson walked over and stood behind her, pulling out a brilliant diamond choker necklace that had a slightly longer chain necklace attached to it with blue sapphire charms dangling off the chain with a larger sapphire pendant in the middle. Flattening it out he reached over her head and set it on her throat, fixing it closed afterwards. Seeing that it fit her well he smiled in satisfaction and as he rested his hands on her shoulders he gently said, "Alright, open your eyes and see your surprise." Getting excited as she felt the necklace being placed on her neck, easily telling by the feeling, Nyreena opened her eyes and saw what it looked like, completely awed by its beauty and leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look. As she admired it she looked at Erikson's reflection and said, "Oh Erikson, it's beautiful! Not to mention that it goes with my costume perfectly! Thank you so much!" Very pleased that she was happy with it he explained, "You're welcome. This actually belonged to my mother, when we were all still a family, as it had been a gift from my father on their wedding day and I thought that you would appreciate having something of mine that I hold dear with you on stage when you perform. You know, sort of like having a piece of me with you as you dance along with my music." Looking back at the real Erikson as he explained the story behind the necklace Nyreena looked shocked at now knowing this, feeling a sting in her heart at the thought of her own late mother, then noticed that there was a tear rolling down Erikson's left cheek, since he was feeling the same sting as well for his mother.

         Getting up she took a step towards him and putting her arms around his torso in a hug she vowed, "You truly have a caring heart Erikson, especially to honor your mother like this. I promise to treat this treasure of yours with the highest respect for both you and the memory of her." A bit thrown and not expecting her to give him a hug Erikson tensed only for a moment before relaxing and returning the gesture he said in return, "Thank you for being so thoughtful. It means so much to me that you're willing to treat something so precious to me the same way she would. Thank you so much." Pulling his head back to look at her his eyes locked onto the turquoise-emerald hue of hers and strangely admired the rare color while she did the same thing, gazing into his deep amber gold eyes and noticing for the first time how strangely handsome and so full of life they were. The two getting so lost in each other's eyes it was Nyreena who finally realized that she had to go get stretched and prepped to perform. Getting a soff smile on her face she said to Erikson, "Hey, I uh, need to go get stretched and finish getting ready to go onstage for my part of the show." Coming back to reality as well and seeing that she was right, needing to go do the same thing himself with the organ Erikson smiled in returned and agreed, "Alright. I better go as well and get the organ tuned and ready to play." Taking her hand in his and softly kissing the top of it he complimented, "I know that you are going to be astounding tonight when you dance, whether or not if my brother tries to interfere, and that your future as a dancer will be bright as ever."

         Gently blushing at that Nyreena said, "I couldn't agree more. Thank you for the encouragement. It truly means everything and more when it comes from you. Well, I'd better getting going. See you after the show." Letting go of his hand leaving the room Erikson stayed behind for a few more moments thinking to himself as a vow of his own, "If Nyreena is right and my brother is planning to do something tonight... I swear, if he tries anything to mess this up, especially for her since she's worked so hard for this moment I promise that it will be the last thing he will ever do and I will end the curse on this very night once and for all." Gripping his fist in determination during that he left the room and slipped away to the organ to get it prepped and ready to go.

* * *

     Meanwhile as the show was in full swing Danny, Sam, and Tucker were out in the audience keeping a careful eye out for any sign of the Angel making his move on the recital, and especially on Nyreena and Erikson. Up above one of Danny's duplicates was invisibly searching with a bird's eye view to better their chances of spotting the Angel trying to start something. According to a few things Erikson advised them about beforehand of a few possible hiding spots that the original Phantom might have used the duplicate searched every one, including box five but it was completely occupied by a few patrons. Then remembering what Nyreena told them about box thirteen, a box that nobody dares go on due to the number associated with it and fearing that something were to happen if they were to sit in it, so it remained empty to that day. Deciding to check there next the duplicate phased through the wall and reappeared in the back of the box a few moments later. Looking around for a few seconds it noticed an ornate chair near the front sitting partially in the shadows and quickly got a good feeling who was sitting in it. And that feeling was right on the money for it was indeed the Angel who was watching the performance and waiting for the night moment to make his move on Nyreena and his brother. Sensing this from the duplicate Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker, "Guys, the duplicate found the Angel in box thirteen. We've got the element of surprise if we move now and get up there." The two nodding in agreement all three got up and politely as possible passed by the other people in their row then once they were out in the aisle they made their way straight out of the auditorium and up to the viewing boxes.

     While the duplicate continued to wait for the real version and the others to arrive the Angel surprised it by telling it in a rather disappointed tone of voice, "You know, it's rather sad that this is all the force that was sent to face off against me. A sad excuse that is a duplicate of what is supposed to be a great hero to this pathetic town." Completely thrown by how the Angel knew that it was there the duplicate tried to figure out how that was possible when the Angel answered for it, "Please, don't waste your time wondering how I know your that you're there. After all, you should be wondering how you're going to stop me before I get to my brother and achieve my long-awaited prize." The duplicate utterly baffled by now at how this was happening it still tried to comprehend what was going on when suddenly the Angel stood up, knocking the chair over by the force of his movement, and looking straight at the duplicate and told it, "Here, let me save you the trouble of trying to figure things out with that feeble mind of yours." Holding up the hand that wore the ring he said with a haunting grin on his lips, "This little trinket of mine doesn't just negate a ghost's powers it also tells when one is near so I may have the advantage over it." Then using that hand to grip the sheath of his rapier as he pulled it out with the other the Angel's smile grew wider as he added, "Plus, I have another advantage in my corner and this one....," pausing for a moment before continuing, "Hmm, well let's just say that to you it's much deadlier than what my ring could ever be." Suddenly getting a very bad feeling at that the duplicate figured that it was a good time to get out of there. Turning to fly away and phase out the door the Angel moved at the speed of the blink of an eye, darting forward and taking one swing sliced straight through the duplicate making it disappear into thin air. Grinning in satisfaction the Angel sheathed his sword, dousing it in another coating of blood blossom extract, and figuring that the real Danny and his sidekicks would be at the door at any moment the pain from the duplicate being destroyed would give him enough time to take his leave and put the next phase of his plan into action. Curling his cape around him he strode into the shadows while a confident air seemed to trail behind him as he disappeared himself.

     Not a moment after the duplicate was destroyed Danny, Sam, and Tucker were just about to turn the corner into the hallway that led to box thirteen when suddenly Danny felt the sting of the extract and fell to one knee while seething from the pain. The others quickly realizing that he wasn't with them they turned back to see if he was okay and kneeling down next to him Sam asked, "Danny, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Feeling the pain start to go away Danny looked up and answered, "Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. As for what's wrong I just felt my duplicate get destroyed by the Angel with his sword." Certainly confused by that Tucker asked, "Wait, how's that possible? Wouldn't the duplicate just go intangible and avoid the attack?" Not even having to think twice as he recognized the pain Danny quickly grew nervous as he answered, "Not if the Angel used some form of blood blossoms when he destroyed it." Remembering how the flowers affected Danny the last time they encountered them all three teens realized that the situation just became a lot worse for everyone involved. With not a moment to waste Sam and Tucker quickly helped Danny get to his feet and they ran the rest of the way to box thirteen and throwing the door open they found it deserted with the lone overturned chair and knew that they were too late to stop him. Instantly figuring on where the Angel would be going next they turned around and went to go find the way to the stage to hopefully intercept him before it was too late to stop him again. 

* * *

     By the time the trio were on the way down to the stage it was finally time for Nyreena to perform, being saved as the grand finale for the whole recital. Waiting as the M.C. was presenting her and the name of her performance, a title she cleverly coined _"The Phantom's Dark Beauty"_ , she smiled as she heard it being said and looking towards where the organ was for a moment before stepping out onto the stage. Walking out to her starting spot she assumed her position and seeing that she was ready Erikson began the music, Nyreena beginning to dance the moment she heard it. The two becoming one once again the effect that it created spread throughout the entire audience, captivating them by how both the dancing and the music  were in sync with each other. As she moved through her choreography Nyreena could feel the energy flow throughout her and it helped fuel her own, giving her performance more life and emphasis. The dance going on for a couple of minutes more Nyreena landed in her final pose, finishing her routine just as the music hit its final note. The moment silence took over the auditorium the audience overturned it with their standing ovation at how well she had performed. Truly ecstatic and humbled by their applause Nyreena stood and gave several bows while letting the audience continue to show their appreciation. Giving one more bow she left the stage and going behind the curtain the exhilarated feeling was still going through her making her feel on top of the world. Once he had finished playing the song Erikson made his way down from the organ and reached the stage a few minutes after Nyreena went backstage. Quickly finding her he went straight to her and catching her in a sweeping hug he said, "Nyreena, that was absolutely superb! You totally blew them away with your dance! I'm so proud of you!" Feeling herself get caught up in the hug and hearing Erikson's voice Nyreena lightly laughed and said as she returned his hug, "Oh Erikson, it's thanks to you that this was possible! With your music you've made this the most amazing night of my afterlife!" As the hug slowed down she asked, "Did you...did you like the name I came up with for the dance?" Slowing down even more and setting Nyreena down Erikson softly smiled and agreed, "Yes, yes I did. I couldn't have thought of it better myself. It fits everything that we worked on to put it together to make this happen." Thrilled that he loved it Nyreena was about to give him another hug when Danny, Sam, and Tucker reached the stage and finding them rather quickly they walked up to them and Danny said, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but we got a major problem. We were able to locate the Angel in box thirteen but he managed to get away from us at the last minute. We figured that this was the best place he would use to exact his plan so we made our way here, hoping to get a second chance to stop him." Quickly getting serious about the turn in the situation Erikson gently pulled Nyreena a bit closer to him and said to the others, "If that's the case then we have to be on guard. He could strike at any time and anywhere so we have to be ready for him when he does." The others nodding in agreement Tucker suddenly got a confused look on his face and looking around he asked, "Uh, is it just me...or should there be a lot more people back here getting things cleaned up after a show like this?" Realizing what he meant the others quickly looked around and saw for the first time that the entire backstage area was deserted of anyone that would be working to clean up and shut down the stage once the recital was over. The reason behind it was that the Angel had managed to scare all the stagehands away during Nyreena's performance and was waiting for his brother and the team on a catwalk up above, waiting to get the drop on them when the time was right.

     Watching them with a careful eye the Angel silently sneered when he watched Erikson give Nyreena the hug then as the teens came up to them he grinned an evil smirk as his plan was unfolding its final stages. Seeing as they were realizing that they were the only ones backstage his grin turned into a smirk and called out to them, "My, that was by far the most spectacular dance I've ever seen in my life." Giving a soft chuckle he added, "From seeing that I can't wait to see you dance to my music, my dear Nyreena. After all, it's certainly a step up from the rather pathetic music my brother makes." The moment he heard his brother's voice Erikson quickly pulled Nyreena a bit more closer to him and called out, "Brother, show yourself! Don't be such a coward by hiding in the shadows like you do. Face us here and now!" Letting out a loud laugh the Angel returned, "Now brother, you know as well as I do that hiding in the shadows was one of Father's best tricks! Though it is a real shame that you never did get it like I did. It must be another reason that I'm the one to save the family from our dreadful curse." Then growing serious and throwing his voice across the area to throw everyone off their game he said, "And sadly you, brother, are nothing but a disgrace to the family; utterly doomed to bring us all with you as you crash to the bitter depths while I try everything I can to save our family and achieve the true love that Father never could." As everyone looked in the new direction that the Angel's voice came from he used the distraction to jump down from the catwalk and land behind them, the sound of his landing surprising everyone and making them turn back to look at him and the wicked, evil grin that was on his face. The group slowly taking a progressive step backwards the Angel held his grin as he gripped the handle of his rapier and pulled it out, asking them in a tone of voice that matched his expression, "What's wrong? Why are you cowering like that? Is it because you're facing the most deadly opponent you've ever come across?" Hearing that and going ghost Danny answered with a heated glower, "Actually, we've met someone a lot worse and compared to him you're hardly something that I would call deadly to say the least." Rather insulted by that the Angel whipped his rapier over and pointing it at Danny he warned, "I wouldn't be so quick to be rude like that if I were you, ghost boy. Or would you like to endure the same punishment your duplicate did? I can bet that certainly stung when you felt your look-a-like get destroyed by the blood blossom extract, didn't it?" Remembering the unbearable pain he felt when it happened and knowing that he couldn't deny it Danny didn't say a word in return to the threat. When nothing was said back the Angel laughed and said, "Oh that is rich! For being such a 'proclaimed' hero you're quick to cower from such a simple, little flower. A flower that can not only harm you but also kill you if used in the right way. Perhaps your just a...mediocre hero after all."

     Her temper instantly flaring at hearing that Nyreena pulled herself out of Erikson's arms and transforming into her true form, the necklace from Erikson still showing, she said to the Angel, "Danny is not a mediocre hero! Yes, he may be concerned about how the blossom may affect him but it's him putting his safety first! He has saved so many people and this town time and time again at the sake of his own safety so don't you dare call him a mediocre hero!" Swinging his rapier back around when he heard her words and aiming for her throat the Angel was about to retort something back when he noticed and recognized the necklace that belonged to his and Erikson's mother. Not too happy about that he straightened up a bit and sneering a scowl he said to Erikson while keeping his gaze on Nyreena, "Well, isn't this interesting. I'm surprised that you would give something so precious as our mother's necklace to someone just as precious as Nyreena is. It surely must have been a...loving token of a appreciation...or affection from you, right?" Throwing his brother a heated glare Erikson answered with a growled tone, "I just thought that it would be a simple gift that Mother would appreciate knowing that it was worn by someone that was just as kind and caring as she was to us when we were growing up." Getting what looked like a sympathetic expression on his face the Angel returned, "Oh yes, dear Mother truly would have loved to see that. She truly would have." Then just as quick that expression changed to a severely angered one and he added with a dark, grave voice, "However, you were wrong when you thought that it was yours to give. It was to be mine to give to her as the sign of my love for her!" Moving his rapier to aim for Erikson's heart the Angel continued, "How dare you try to interfere with my mission to break the curse on our family! I am the one destined to save our family, not you! You're the one destined to destroy it! If you think that you can change the rules like this then you are dead wrong! And speaking of being dead I think it's time that you were exactly that, dear brother! Goodbye and good riddance!" Pulling his arm the rapier held back the Angel began to charge at Erikson for the kill when unexpectedly Nyreena reacted, moving back to push Erikson out of the way but she moved a few seconds too late. Just as she moved to intercept the blade she accidentally stopped a step too short and got caught in the path of the blade, getting heavily cut on her right cheek. Letting out an almost ear-splitting howl of pain as she crashed to the floor and writhed in absolute pain the area around Nyreena's injury instantly began to turn dark gray and the welling ectoplasm from it bubbled with a sickening hissing sound. 

     Shocked at what just happened Erikson lurched forward and dropped to his knees, using the force of his movement to slide across the floor and stopping right next to Nyreena he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, his heart beating in overbearing worry and anxiety. Looking at the Angel with a furious look he seethed, "See what you've done?! Can you now see how much your curse has affected your sound mind and judgment and how it's hurt who you've considered your 'true love'?!" Horrified himself at what happened the Angel reeled back, unable to believe what he just saw then hearing Erikson's furious questions his expression turned to confusion and answered, "My curse? Why would my curse affect that when your curse probably made you trick Nyreena into taking the fall for you in the first place?" Sighing in frustration and shaking his head, knowing that the precious time to save Nyreena was slipping away, Erikson looked at the others as they gathered around to see if their friend was okay he made a decision and admitted, ""No brother, it's not. Father lied to you about what your mask symbolizes. The white one which I bear is the one that symbolizes the brother destined to save the family and the black one you bear means that you're the one doomed to end up just like Father was in the past. Father did that to see which of us would get which mask. Believe me he never meant it to be on purpose, I swear. Please brother, see the reason throughout all of this. Please." Absolutely thrown by all of this the Angel tried to understand it but his set way of thinking conflicted with it, making him mentally struggle for several long moment before his curse made him ultimately deny it and crying out in strife, "No, no, no! You're absolutely wrong! You're just trying to deceive me so that I'll fall into some sort of trap so that all of you can destroy me and any hope that might family might have to finally be free! Sheathing his rapier and his red eyes seeming to glow with his own heated fury he warned while reaching inside of his cape, "I swear, the next time I see any of you I will show no hesitation in destroying you where you stand. Considered yourselves warned for the last time; especially you, dear brother!" Pulling out a smoke pellet and exploding it to cover his escape into the shadows Danny, Sam, and Tucker quickly cleared it away Erikson adjusted his hold on Nyreena and standing up, saying to her, "Hang on, Nyreena. I'll get a cure to you as soon as I can. Just hang on." Taking the lead to the loft once the smoke cleared he said to the others as they followed behind at a rushed pace, "Come on, I need all of your help if we're going to save our friend from the poison that's threatening to take her away from us."


End file.
